Eye for an Eye
by xxxSojournerOfTruthxxx
Summary: The best rival can also be the best friend. Zoro and Sanji know this better than anyone. As their adventures continue they find companionship and trust, and maybe even a little more? BoyxBoy Don't like, don't read.


**I'll be writing this to alleviate some of my writers block and just get the words flowing. Each chapter is just going to be a short drabble based off of prompts from reviewers, so if you have an idea just pop it in the review box and I'll try and write a lil something off of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, if I did; Sanji and Zoro would have plenty more touchy feely moments. **

**Pseudo Ghost – **supplied by my younger brother

A large sound shook the bearings of the ship causing an avalanche of supplies to attack the cook who had been reaching for them. The cook cursed under his breath as he tried to catch all the falling objects but he missed a few much to his dismay. A bag of flour exploded on impact with the ground painting the irritated man pure white. "Shit! Damn! Fuck!" A string of swear words erupted from his mouth that would make any sailor proud. Too much stress had befallen him this day so he ran out of the kitchen, across Sunny, and jumped overboard. He ignored the confused yells and just let himself sink underwater, drowning all noise out.

"Luffy! Zoro! Help! I just saw a ghost jump overboard!" Usopp screeched.

A sigh escaped Nami as she exclaimed exasperatedly, "Usopp we don't really feel like listening to your tall tales right now so please for Kami's sake, pipe down! You made me mess up on my map." She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and gazed sadly at her ruined work. Robin was more observant though and defended the terrified sniper. "I believe Long Nose-kun thought that Mr. Cook was a ghost due to the fact he was white from head to toe." She smiled that pleasant yet idiosyncratic way of hers before speculating out loud, "I wonder why Mr. Cook jumped overboard."

This jerked the crew out of their daze and after finally grasping the situation everyone (including Chopper who had been hiding the wrong way when he heard the word ghost) rushed to the side of the ship and searched for Sanji. They all simultaneously gasped when they saw the pervert with a peaceful expression on his face, bob like a dead man as his body rode the waves.

"Sanji!" Luffy shouted then jumped into the water in an attempt to save his beloved cook. Zoro groaned and mumbled about stupid captains that forget they're a hammer in water before following him in with a giant splash. He grabbed his captain and then the love cook, threw both of them over his shoulders and clambered back onboard of Sunny. He then proceeded to dump them on the floor and prod the two drenched forms. Sanji spluttered his face a comical representation of anger. "Why'd you do that idiot Marimo?"

Everyone stared confusedly at him. Nami asked, "What do you mean, he just saved you right?"

"Saved me? I don't need any moss-head to save me! I was perfectly fine. Great actually!"

Nami's jaw dropped in surprise. Sanji never talked to her like that, he was always swooning over her and peppering her with compliments. She had no idea what was wrong with him. Zoro was thinking the same thoughts so he pinned the skinny man to the floor and asked him roughly, "What's your problem Dartboard Brow? Why'd ya jump into the ocean?"

Sanji struggled in Zoro's hold before giving up and lying still. "I just needed to cool down. Tch. Stupid Marimo, what did you think I was doing?"

Eye's darkening with frustration Zoro growled. His teeth bared as his lip curled in a feral snarl. Nami noticed his aggravation so she kneeled down next to Sanji and answered for the angry man beside her. "We weren't really sure, but it looked like you were trying to kill yourself."

"Why were you white? You scared me because you looked like a ghost!" Usopp added.

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise. "You thought I was committing suicide? What the-?" He sat up, pushing Zoro off of him and squeezed the water out of his shirt. "I was white cause a bag of flour exploded on me and I jumped in the water to clean myself and because I was fed up." He glared at his crew surrounding him. "You really think I'm that much of a coward that I'd kill myself?"

Luffy laughed and hopped up and down. "Of course not. I chose you after all! Now make me meat!"

The blonde ignored his captain's demands and turned towards the swordsman as he pulled out a cigarette, lit it, then put it between his lips. He leaned in close to Zoro's face and blew smoke in it teasingly. "So you were 'saving' me, eh, moss head? It's good to know you care."

Zoro reddened then retorted, "You're my nakama of course I'd have to save you shitty cook! Especially since you're so weak!" Legs and swords started flying as the cook and swordsman brawled. Robin chuckled at the familiarity of the crew. Luffy was complaining about being ignored, Usopp was telling Chopper how he had once beaten an army of ghosts with just a finger, Brook was playing a lively tune, Franky was cheering Zoro and Sanji on, whilst Nami sighed her shoulders rolling in a defeated gesture.

**Anyone have a prompt? Opinions? Complaints? Just click the button on the bottom right and leave a review. Virtual hugs and kisses to anyone who does.**


End file.
